1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blend compositions formed from a polyester, an amine functionalized elastomer and a graft-coupling agent. Another aspect of this invention relates to articles of manufacture formed totally or in part from the blends of this invention.
2. Prior Art
Blends of polyester and polycarbonates, and the use of same to fabricate articles such as molded parts are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,797; 4,764,556; 4,897,448; 4,737,545; 4,629,760; and 4,753,980 and EPO 0 180 648.
The addition of carbodiimides or polycarbodiimides to various polymers such as polyesters, polyetheresters, acrylate-butylene-diacrylate-diallyl maleate-methacrylate copolymers is known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3.975,329; 4,071,503; 4,110,302; 4,689,372 and 4,465,839; and Chem. Abs. 85, 1785339 (1976); 78 17364C (1973); and. 104, 150170K.